I Still Get Jealous
by CecilyAurora
Summary: After eighteen-years of being together, he still can't help but feel jealous when other men look at his wife. A Valentines Day disaster is what occurs when you add four kids into the mix.


**Summary:** After eighteen-years of being together, he still can't help but feel jealous when other men look at his wife. A Valentines Day disaster is what occurs when you add four kids into the mix.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I mean really? If I did would I be in student loan debt right now? Probably not. The title is from the Nick Jonas song, Jealous. So he owns that.

**Since Valentine's Day is around the corner basically, I got inspired by Nick Jonas's song to write this. It may not be my best work but I needed the distraction from school for at least a little bit. I hope you all enjoy this! Have fun on Valentine's Day. I'm dragging my boyfriend to see Fifty Shades of Gray. Seems like it will be a good weekend! Enjoy!**

**I Still Get Jealous**

"Mama, where you going?" Preston sat on our bed crossed legged staring at me getting dressed. "We going too?"

"Daddy's taking me out for date night tonight, adult only, Preston." Brooke tapped his nose lightly, offering a soft smile. "It's Valentines Day and on this day Daddies take Mamas out."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's a day to show your love for someone, Bud. Like in school you made valentines for your friends?" Brooke waited for him to nod in agreement. She was there today watching him at the school being the typical room mother. Twenty three-year-olds jacked up on sugar for three hours was enough to make me positive that I was done with kids. "Well when you get older you take someone out that you love or like to show them how much you care for them."

"But I wanna come."

"Next time, Handsome. Mama needs some alone time with Daddy." Brooke smiled.

"Sexy time?" the little blonde spoke with such confidence causing Brooke to laugh.

Her and Lucas probably were not the best parents in the sense that they spoke openly with their children about sex and other adult activities. Sammy knew about sex by the time she was six, but then again she was born the duos junior year of high school.

Brooklyn Samantha, or Sammy/Sam to everyone was the result of a high school relationship that no one said would make it past having a child. Brooke was adamant, after watching marathon after marathon of Gilmore Girls that if boys could have sons named after them why can't she name her daughter after herself? Lucas just went along with it as long as he picked the middle name and the middle name was what they were going to call her. He picked a simple name like Samantha and it fits her perfectly. Sammy was a typical crabby spoiled teenager at the age of eighteen and would do anything for her parents to be out of her stuff for a while.

Waiting till they were at least out of college- well at least one week after graduation- Lucas Maxwell, known as Maxwell since Brooke and Lucas couldn't really come up with any other names for him. One, Brooke was dosing up on pain medicine and two, she always wanted a Lucas "Broody" Junior since she had her Brooke Junior already. At twelve, he took on the role as his father's son. Often he was found reading or finding himself playing video games or basketball, if the weather permitted it in the cold winters of New York City.

When Abilene Tallulah was born six years after her brother, bring a sense of calmness as well as a sassy sense to the family. Brooke pushed for Tallulah to be the first name stating simply that any child of theirs needs to have a name that relates to the possibility of her being a celebrity's child. Lucas was the stubborn one to at least convince Brooke to make it the middle name and pushed for a classical name like Abilene. Easy to pronounce, yet uncommon. Abi was spunky like her name. She was stubborn and sassy, just like her mother.

The baby or Preston Brantley Scott brought a calming sense to the Scott residence. He joked around, but was serious at the same time. He stuck by Brooke's side if she was home. If not, you'll find the four-year-old attached to Lucas. He was quiet and yet deadly. If one paid attention, you'll hear the kid say the darnest thing from him. He was the closing piece to the family.

"Yes, sexy time, but don't tell daddy about that. He'll kill me." Brooke laughed knowing he'll have something to most definitely say about it. "Now purple or red dress?" Lucas would kill her if he found out she was using their young son for fashion advice but Abi was busy making valentines, Max well he was around doing something and Sammy had her boyfriend over watching movies since she was on babysitting duty for Valentines Day- punishment for coming home way after curfew two weeks ago.

"Daddy likes red." Preston smiled pointing to the red dress hanging on the hanger.

"Yes he does." Brooke smiled back. She knew her husband's love of one certain color. Whenever Brooke wore red, his hands were all over her. If he had his way, he'd make her the girl behind the red door again but their apartment building has black doors and it is rented, not owned. "Good thinking. No wondering I keep you around."

"That's cause I'm your favorite!"

"You're my favorite, youngest, son, P." Brooke leaned down to kiss his cheek. "My favorite little boy. Go check on Sammy for me while I get dressed? Be the perfect spy."

Preston was a horrible spy. He was anything but quiet walking down the hallway but that didn't change anything. He still loved being his mother's spy. In a second Preston was off, running down the tiny hallway past the three bedrooms to the small family room where Sammy was.

If Lucas found out Brooke wasn't keeping a watchful eye on their teen daughter, she'd be in trouble. But Brooke knew come August 15th, Sammy would be on her own at UNC. Freedom now was a start to build that trust. If trust is broken, Sammy will be stuck in the city going to community college for two years and then head off to UNC.

Five minutes later, Brooke was ready to go.

"How's the artwork coming, my little artist?" Brooke smiled walking into the shared bedroom of the younger Scotts. For now it worked having Abi and Preston in the same room, both were young still and did not need the privacy. Plus, in New York City a fifth bedroom would kill their pockets, just like the four-bedroom apartment was a struggle some months.

The celebrity life was not what they got. Sure Brooke made it into the fashion world, doing what she loves, but she wasn't an every day name. She was in small boutiques and had a small section in Macy's but other than that her name wasn't big. Lucas was working as a college professor and a tutor on the side. The professor job gave them great insurance and the pay was good, enough to keep them above being in the deep.

"How do you spell Valentines, Mama?" No one could tell that the youngest daughter of Lucas Scott was even related to him. Nothing about him was in his daughter. She has her mother's brown locks of curls, dimpled smile and green eyes. The only thing she did receive is his concentration look. The way her eyebrows form and a pout placed on her face when she's focused is the exact way Lucas looks. "I'm making daddy a valentines day card!"

"V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-e-s." She spelled out, peaking over the young girl's shoulder to look at the card. "Be good tonight, sweetheart. Keep an eye out on Sammy."

"I will Mama. I a better spy then Preston is!"

"Whatever you say Ms. Abilene." Brooke smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Daddy and I will be home later. If you need us, call me, okay?"

"Okay, Mama." And Abilene's attention went back to coloring.

"Maxwell, you better be off that gaming system by now!" Brooke knocked on the bedroom door. "I said one hour and your hour is up. Don't make me hid it again."

At least once a week Brooke or Lucas has to hide the damn gaming system from Maxwell. Bad behavior, bad grades in school, or not doing chores are the common themes for the game system being removed from the preteen's room. Brooke almost wanted to remove it for good but there was no television that it could go on.

"Five more minutes, please? What else am I supposed to do tonight, Ma? Sam's boring and will boss me around."

"I'll make sure she doesn't, Max." Brooke sighed. She hated that she had to rely on Sammy to watch her siblings during date night but money came down to it. They didn't have money for dinner date and a babysitter. Family helps out each other and this is one of those instances. "You picked a movie you wanted to watched. When Abi and Preston go to bed, you can watch it."

"Fine." He threw the control onto his bed and walked past Brooke down to the family room.

The room was small; hell their apartment was small. The kitchen was big enough for a maximum of two people at a time, not a problem for Brooke since Lucas was the cook in the family, and the living room and dinning room area were one open area with a couch and a table, both the fit the family of six.

"Break it up teenage lovers." Brooke laughed walking into the living room with a sigh while looking around to the mess of the room. "Time to say goodbye to Jack, Sammy. You're on babysitting duty."

"Please let him stay." Samantha pleaded. "It's Valentines Day, Mommy."

"Sam, I let you have him over today while you're still grounded." Brooke stood strong. "Do not push this. You're still grounded and I can and will extend that grounding, Samantha. Say goodbye. You'll see him at school on Monday."

"Mommy," Samantha pouted like a toddler, stomping her foot in protest.

"No, bye Jack. Samantha will see you at school." Brooke guided the teenage boy out of the apartment.

"Mom, I could've at least had the opportunity to say goodbye to him. You're ruining my life you know!"

"It's my job as your mother to ruin your life." Brooke laughed. "Check the attitude or the grounding will be extended."

"This is so unfair."

"Life is unfair Samantha." Brooke smiled. "Now behave all of you. Samantha, do not boss everyone around. Max, when Abi and Preston go to bed you can watch your movie. No keeping the money left for pizza for yourself, Sam. That means no ice cream for dinner. Abi, Preston, bedtime is at eight. Have fun and behave. Call your father or me if you need anything. Got it?" She waited for a nod as she pulled on her coat. "Now I love you all and see you later."

The restaurant was only a two blocks walk from their apartment and Brooke enjoyed it. The cold stung her cheeks but the silence, well as silent New York City can be, calmed her. She was use to the noise all around her.

Brooke opened the door to the small Italian restaurant knowing she has ten minutes to waste till Lucas was set to arrive and their reservation was for. She took that opportunity to make it to the small bar and order herself a wine. She needed it. Kids had no school thanks to president's day meaning she had to take off work because there is no way that Samantha is capable of watching her siblings all day long.

The wine dried her mouth, but yet made her want more. Looking around the room everyone was pared off except her and some guy that just kept staring at her. He gave her the chills but she just sent a soft smile before looking away.

"What is a fine lady like you doing here all alone on a day like today?"

"Waiting for someone." Brooke kept it short and sweet. The guy standing next to her had long greasy hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the bottom of his head. He had a blue suite on with a pastel pink button up and a pink and red-stripped tie.

"You just looked so lonely over here that I had to keep you company. Can I buy you a drink?"

Brooke wanted to laugh because she has a perfectly good drink in her hand that is not even halfway empty yet. "No thank you. I'm still working on this one." Brooke glanced at the gold watch on her wrist, a gift from Lucas and the kids for her birthday years ago, and was relieved to see only five minutes till Lucas should hopefully be there.

"Well then I'll order you one just incase."

"No thank you." Brooke knew with her decrease consumption of alcohol since having children that more than two glasses of wine she would be done for the night and she didn't want that.

"You sure? A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to drink alone."

"I'm sure." Brooke looked past the man and to the entrance where Lucas was standing. Letting out a sigh of relief, she excused herself and walked over to Lucas.

"Interrupting your date?" Lucas looked on, his eyes focused on the man once conversing with Brooke.

"A nice hello would've worked." Brooke sighed. "It was just a conversation, one that I was trying to get out of."

"I don't like it, still." Lucas grinded his teeth and wrapped his arm productively around her waist.

"He's just looking, Luke. Relax."

After eighteen years they've been together and the sixteen years since they ran off to a courthouse to be married, Lucas should be used to the looks and attention Brooke received from the opposite sex. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. After four kids, in a fifteen-year time frame, her body looked like it had no damage done. Her excuse being that bringing a stroller and a baby while conducting other children up and down the stairs of their old apartment helped her loose the baby weight quickly. She could fit in her size four jeans that she once wore in high school.

"You're mine." He kissed her right on the lips.

"Yes I am, but it was only a conversation and who cares if he looks. Ignore him, please. I want a peaceful night of dinner with my husband before we are dragged by into the lion's den. Please Luke, it's Valentines Day and we are kid free."

"I just want people to stop staring."

"So should I wear my ratty pregnancy sweats and a baggy t-shirt to go anywhere with you?" Brooke paused groaning, "No. Who cares what other's do, I don't at least. I do have to say, you're very handsome when you get jealous." Brooke leaned in for a kiss before the hostess guided them to a table in the corner.

"I'm not jealous." Lucas pouted and Brooke swore she saw that pout on Sammy's face earlier today.

"Sure your not." Brooke rolled her eyes. "I only have eyes for you, Luke. You should know after almost twenty years of being together that I love you."

"They shouldn't look though." Lucas stared around. He could count on one hand the guys that checked out Brooke when they walked to the table. The red dress, one of his absolute favorites showed off everything a girl would want. Tight around the chest area and hugged the curves, emphasizing them perfectly.

"Let them, you're the only one who can touch." Brooke winked playfully. She had this one night to spend alone with her husband and yet all he's talking about is being jealous.

Then their phones rang.

Max calling Lucas and the home phone calling Brooke. It only met one thing. Their night was over before they even got a chance to order drinks and dinner.

"Hello?" Brooke sighed the same time Lucas answered Max. "No, Abi you may not lock Max in a closet. Why is he even in the closet? Where's Sammy?"

"Max, just exit the closet. You're twelve. I'm pretty sure you out strength a six year old." Lucas sighed, pinching his brow. "Just exit it."

"I'll be home soon. Your father and I are on our way. Tell Sammy she better put the cell phone back into safe."

"So much for one night alone." Lucas sighed hanging up. "Rain check?"

"You bet. Now come on, let's get out of here and rescue the mess occurring." Brooke stood up disappointedly and Lucas guided them out of the restaurant into the cold February weather were snow flakes are falling.

"I wish for one night, just one, alone with you." Lucas sighed. He made a whole special plan for tonight, one that Brooke had no clue about. It was going to be dinner and then a romantic stroll in a horse and buggy around Central Park, but their kids are an unpredictable mess.

"Tonight, when they're all asleep." Brooke smiled. "As long as you can get Preston to stay in his bed, at least for most of the night. I hear five dollars is his bribing amount this week."

"I think I have five dollars to spare if it means alone time with you." Lucas pulled her in for a kiss. Neither one cared about the weather at this point. Snow in New York was nothing new. Hell, in what felt like a blizzard, Abi was born. The kiss ended when someone whistled at them and Lucas groaned a complaint pulling away. "Really?"

"Ignore, Luke. Please?" Brooke begged. "Let's just get inside and deal with this mess. We can send everyone to bed and then have a quiet night in."

"Fine, only cause you asked."

The elevator ride was done in silence and soon enough they were at the door, waiting to head in.

"Do we have to go?" Brooke pleaded. "I change my mind. I don't want to go back to them. They can handle themselves by now, right?"

"We're already here, Pretty Girl."

"They scare me." Brooke complained, teasingly.

"They faster they're asleep, the less scarier they are." Lucas unlocked the door and was bombarded with Abilene running towards him as she ran away from Max.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Max screamed loud enough for their neighbors to most likely hear.

"Okay, inside now before the cops are called." Brooke laughed, trying to find light in the situation. "What in the world did you do?"

"She destroyed my controller! That's what!" Max's face was red with anger and if this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"Daddy, I didn't do it!" Abilene hid her face in the crook of Lucas's neck. "I was just playing a game with Preston and I dropped it. I didn't mean too."

"It was an accident." Lucas rubbed Abi's back, doing his best to calm her down. "No need to be worried about it. Max, we can get you a new one possibly tomorrow but for now calm down."

"She shouldn't have been in my room playing it in the first place." Max hissed. "I didn't tell her she could be in there."

"Sammy told us to play a game, Mama. That's why we where in there." The truth spilled out of Preston, as he continued to hide behind Brooke's leg. "Sammy didn't want to play. She was on the phone with Jack."

"Max, don't chase Abi anymore and Abi please do not try and lock your brother in a closet." Lucas had to try and stop himself from laughing. "Go get ready for bed."

"It's not bed time yet." Abi spoke. "Mama said ten o'clock is bed time."

"No I didn't. Nice try, Sweet Stuff. Room now, now go. PJs on and teeth brushed." Brooke laughed guiding them down the hall. "Max, your room. One hour of television before bedtime."

"Please don't tell me I have to go to bed when they do? They're babies, Ma."

"And someone gets grumpy with no sleep. Go."

"So this Jack boy," Lucas started, sitting himself down on the couch with a beer in his hand. A beer is what he will most definitely need to have a talk with Sammy. Lately, talking to her is like talking to a fucking wall. "I do not like him."

"He's a good kid. She's just stubborn, like us." Brooke sighed. "I'll deal with the phone, you deal with the grounding for being on the phone. What do you think about just turning off the service to her phone for a month? Adequate punishment, don't you think?"

"Hitting her were it hurts the most. Awesome." Lucas pulled Brooke down towards him for a kiss. Might as well get this shit over with."

"Samantha!" Brooke yelled walking down the hall. "Tell Jack goodbye. He better not be at the fire escape and he better not be talking to you on the phone, especially while you're grounded."

Brooke and Lucas walked right in as Jack was trying to exit through the window.

"I'd appreciate it Jack if you learned to use the front door while entering and exiting. Do I make myself clear that you are never to enter this bedroom again?" Lucas was intimidating when needed to. His eyes slanted angrily and his voice grew deeper in response. He pointed to the door stating "Go home, Jack. Now."

"Yes Sir." Jack mumbled nervously before practically running out the door.

"Are you trying to embarrass me or something?" Samantha complained.

"You were told to babysit, plus being grounded is not helping your case for him to be here, young lady." Brooke looked on, "Add two more weeks of being grounded and hand over the phone. One month now of no phone."

"You can't be serious, Ma? Daddy, do something!" Samantha was known to bring on her fake tears when she wanted Lucas to side with her, unlike Brooke who grew immune to them.

"Sam, you had your boyfriend in your bed room. Rule number one broken, strict one. You were in charge of babysitting yet we receive a phone call of somehow Abi trying to lock Max in a closet. Strict two. Now you're fighting it? Strict three." Lucas stood stern, ignoring the crocodile tears. "Phone."

"You two are impossible."

"Impossible? Lucas do you think we're impossible?"

"I mean I remember when you got a grounding and had to clean the kitchen floor with a tooth brush, so no I don't think we are being impossible right now." Lucas took the phone charging off its plug and moved for her laptop. "You can use the family one in the living room, till your grounds over. Good night."

"It's only eight o'clock!"

"Then you can think about what could've possibly gone wrong till you fall asleep. Enjoy it because come seven am you will be woke up and help me clean this place." Brooke placed a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead. "Love you, Sammy Girl."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled her eyes collapsing on the bed. "You two are horrible and I can't wait to get out of this place!"

"We'll miss you when you leave. But don't worry, keep up this behavior and you aren't going anywhere." Brooke smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Tell me again why we had more than one kid? I'm really starting to second guess it right now." Lucas sighed, walking into their bedroom and pulled off his tie. "One kid seems like the perfect number."

"I think it's all birth control oops." Brooke teased. "I mean the only one planned was Abi."

Sammy was possibly a tear in a condom, or a drunken night were a condom was forgotten about. Max was a oops on Brooke's end for missing a birth control pill and then doubling it up the next day. Abilene was planned. Preston was a visit home where Karen kept the kids for the night leaving them alone in a hotel room with a mini fridge full of alcohol. It happens.

"Glade to say we controlled the oops babies." Lucas laughed. "Three years and not another oops. We should be proud, right?"

"Totally proud." Brooke went along with his joke before pulling him in for a kiss.

Just when the kiss deepened, Preston and Abilene appeared at the door, ready for bed.

"That's nasty." Abilene giggled.

"Later." Lucas promised with a kiss. "Right now, I have a set of monsters that need to be put to sleep." Before Abi and Preston knew what hit them, Lucas threw each one over his shoulder carrying them off to the room next door.

Twenty minutes later after a tickle fight, three books, two kisses goodnight, and one night-light turned on Lucas walked back in.

"How in the world..." He started to speak, only to become distracted with what was in front of him.

Brooke took the quiet time to get ready for the gift Lucas was to receive on Valentines Day. A black lacy nighty emphasized her chest, pushing her breasts up enough to provide extreme cleavage and tiny matching black undies covered little to nothing.

"Ready to open your gift?" Brooke smirked showing off her dimples.

"Awe hell yes." Lucas cheered locking the door behind him.

It may not have been the Valentines Day he dreamed it would be, and after eight teen years he still get's jealous over random guys staring at her, but she was his and he was hers. This was their life now, all four kids and all.

Nothing will ever change that.


End file.
